


Worth a Drink

by Rabentochter



Category: Loki (TV-Show), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bickering, Dirty Jokes, Don't invite a Trickster to a drink, Drinking, Flirting, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki comes back for the drink, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki escaped the Avengers with the help of the Tesseract, and is getting bored, all on his own. He decides it is time to visit Stark and collect the promised drink.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 222





	Worth a Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagasimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/gifts).



> ~~I can't stop myself, or so it seems. Also, I'm trying to answer your comments tomorrow. It's after midnight right now, the Loki trailer gave me so much serotonin like you cannot imagine >_>~~
> 
> Inspired by [this photoset](https://sagasimon.tumblr.com/post/637305706964451328/everyone-is-coming-up-with-all-them-complicated) on tumblr.

It had been a few days since Loki escaped the Avengers with the help of his dear and most beloved Tesseract. He’d used the time to recuperate from the wound dealt to his pride and back, take a bath and wash the blood, grime, and dirt from himself. Had napped until he didn’t stagger anymore when he was walking around.

Loki was free to do as he pleased once more and watched with great delight how Thor had to return home _without_ either of the trophies Odin craved. The smug smile hadn’t left Loki’s face since.

But three days of rest were over, and Loki was getting bored. Sheer unimaginable. He didn’t want to take another bath. Not even a rubber duck in pink made him want to get wet again. No. It was time that he got up and caused mischief again. Let Midgard know that he was still here and around. Not that they started to believe he’d _left_ , no.

Yet, Loki didn’t move. Pondered his next move. The infinite possibilities of what he could do next were overwhelming, now that he’d served the Mad Titan and The Other and escaped them as well. One day they would meet again, but Loki would worry about that _later_. First, he deserved to have some fun.

_Fun_ was the keyword.

There was something that could prove to be great _fun_.

Loki got into his best outfit and opened a portal that led him to the place of his defeat.

Stark’s penthouse still had his crater. Loki looked at the hole with mixed feelings. He’d broken his back there, but it had also been the source of his escape from the hold the Titan used to have on him.

“Okay, I’m absolutely going mad over there,” a voice rang out from behind Loki.

He turned around to see Stark in the elevator, his face was turning pale and he was balling his hands into fists.

“I’m here to collect my drink.” Loki took a step aside to let Stark pass him. If he’d ever get to that because he had the look of a fainting man on his face. “No need to pass out because of me, Stark.”

“Pass out, _ha!”_ Stark laughed. It sounded weak but the Avenger got his composure back together, offered a practiced smile to Loki. “What makes you think that I’m not just going to call the Avengers or my suit and kick your ass again?”

Loki tsk’ed. “That would be terribly rude of you, Stark. You offered me a drink in the first place, you can’t go back on your word.”

“You watch me.”

“I am.” Loki smiled. “Though I’d prefer watching you preparing a drink. Rumours have led me to believe that you are skilled in this area.”

“Oh, did you?” Stark squinted at him. “Flattery won’t get you everywhere, Reindeer Games.”

“I wouldn’t dare to think of you as an easy man,” Loki replied. He kept his eyes locked with Stark’s as the other one took a step forward and then passed him, never turning his back to Loki. _Cute._

“Good, because I’m actually in a committed and serious relationship.”

“Stark, you’re crushing my hopes.”

“The Hulk crushed your back; I think it’s only fair I get to take my shot too.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “What did the girlfriend think of you flying into space?”

“Told me to bring a souvenir back next time,” Stark replied with an easy grin. “You’re from space, aren’t you? Think you can help a poor man out?”

“Poor,” Loki repeated dryly.

“Would these green eyes lie?” Stark winked at him.

Loki snorted. “Never,” he confirmed.

“We’re on the same wave-length.” Stark batted with his eyelashes at him. “So, tell me, Houdini — are you here just for the drink or are you planning on killing me afterwards?”

“Didn’t you listen?” Loki frowned. “I don’t enjoy repeating myself.”

“Oh, then you’re at the wrong address. I ask people all the time to repeat themselves.” Stark’s eyes were starting to glint with something as he put two glasses on the bar. “Shouldn’t you play nice with your host when I’m the one who’s pouring the drinks?”

“You can’t poison me.” Loki sighed dramatically before he stepped up to the bar and sat down at one of the chairs.

“Is that a challenge?”

“No.” Loki chuckled. “Whatever feeble poison you have here on Midgard, it does nothing against a god.” He loved seeing Stark take in the information, loved seeing how he debated whether Loki was telling the truth or not.

“So, theoretically I could slip you something into your drink and you wouldn’t notice?”

“I’d notice the difference in the taste.”

“But how if you don’t know how the drink tastes like?” Stark put a bottle on the bar. “Unless you’ve had scotch before, then probs to you and boo on me.”

“I can’t give _every_ single one of my tricks away.”

“Boo!” Stark glared at him. “Getting my hopes up and then you leave me hanging. Not nice.”

“Maybe I enjoy seeing you getting worked up.” Loki winked. “You still haven’t poured me my drink though.”

“Let me get the poison first.”

“Do you _want me_ to throw you out of the window again?” Loki asked, genuinely curious. That would be interesting too; although defenestrating Stark again wouldn’t be as fun as it had been last time. That being said, _maybe_ Stark would try to escape this time differently. That again, would be interesting to watch.

“No.” Stark pointed at him. “That was very rude of you to do in the first place. You enter my place without asking me, turn it into the middle point of your whole adventure and then demolish it.”

“It looks better now though, doesn’t it? There’s a new flair been added to it now.”

_“No.”_ Stark opened the bottle aggressively and poured one glass full to the brim, the other only two fingers full. He gave Loki the full one.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Yes.”

“Then you need more than that.”

“I have a few bottles more.”

“Fascinating. But you need to change the drink too, otherwise I’ll get extremely bored.”

“Let me guess, I don’t want that?”

Loki toasted to Stark. “He is a genius, after all.”

“I’m starting to get why Thor wanted to gag you so badly.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “I’m sure Thor and your girlfriend can exchange notes on that.”

“Oh, no, buddy.” Stark toasted to Loki rather cheerfully. “They won’t, because unlike you, I like my gag.”

“No.” Loki put his drink down and rubbed a hand over his face. “Stark, this is _not_ the time to tell me of your preferences.”

“Not? I thought that’s why you’re here in the first place. To get drunk and I tell you a lot of things you don’t want to hear and never bother me again.”

“You’d miss me.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Loki took a sip from his drink. It stung a little on his tongue but it tasted wonderful, otherwise.

“You like it?”

“I’d like more of this and you in your gag.”

It was Stark’s turn to cackle. “I can send you a picture you can jerk off too later.”

“I never said I wanted that for sexual purposes,” Loki took another sip from his drink. “Just, for you to shut up for a second. _You_ went in that direction.”

“No, I expanded on the territory you were too shy to breach.”

“Shy.” Loki looked at the ceiling, biting back a grin. “You wish.”

“No, not particularly. I like them loud and telling me what they want. Are you a virgin, Loki?”

“I can be one if I want to.” Loki gave a shrug. He emptied his glass and shoved it carefully back into Stark’s direction who looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. Was the drink already affecting him that badly? He’d thought the Avenger had better stamina. Maybe he hadn’t eaten enough yet, though.

“You know what, I don’t even want to know,” Stark eventually replied and refilled Loki’s glass. He sounded shaken.

“Do you not _want_ to know because of what it implies or because you’d start to want to experience it yourself then?”

There was a flush sneaking on Stark’s face. Loki admired his courage though to look up and him in the eyes, ignoring how his cheeks were turning flaming red.

“You can decide that for yourself while you admire my picture.”

Loki nodded graciously. “If that’s what you wish.” He took the drink from Stark again, nipped on it and put it on the bar.

“If that’s what _I_ wish?” Stark was chuckling. “That’s nice of you, to be so considerate of my feelings.”

“Of course.” Loki smiled. “After all, I don’t wish to insult my host. Are you ever going to drink that up?”

“I’m _enjoying_ my drink, thank you very much. Unlike others, I know what the drink is worth.”

“Two dollars?” Loki asked.

“Do you even know how much two dollars are worth nowadays?”

“I’m sorry to tell you that I haven’t read economic articles during my time here.”

Stark sighed. “You should feel honoured, that’s what I’m saying. This is worth a lot.”

“Three dollars?”

Stark looked at the ceiling. Back to him. “Can I throw you out of the window?”

“No.”

“A shame.” Stark emptied his glass. “You’d deserve it.”

They sat there together for a minute in silence, and Loki was starting to enjoy it when Stark decided it was time to open his mouth again.

“So, is that going to become a regular thing? You, dropping by for a drink?”

“I’d _love to,”_ Loki replied brightly. “Thank you kindly for that offer.”

“Wait, I just remembered that I hate you, I’m sorry. The invitation is invalid.”

“Aww, Stark.” Loki wiped a fake tear away from his face. “I’m hurt.”

“Good.”

Loki shook his head. “No, that was not very becoming of you, Stark. I ought to chain you to your bar for that, I can’t have you think you get away with hurting me.” He got up from his chair.

“No, no, _no—”_

“But I might abstain if you promise to make it up with a new drink another time.” He offered Stark a hand.

“Deal?”


End file.
